Image registration problem is common with video sequences. Typically, image registration is used in image processing to match two or more video sequences at different times from different sensors or from different viewpoints. However, despite some advancement in this area of image registration, distortions in images remain. These distortions include misregistration (e.g., misalignment of images). Other than not being able to remove these frequent distortions, these conventional image registration algorithms consume a great deal of search space while achieving only a little. Further, searches performed with conventional image registration algorithms are not stable.